


All because of a black dress

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Laurel doesn't know when to stop, Mild Kink, Sadism, Smutty, but it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Laurel comforts Dinah after she had a bad date and one thing lead to another...
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	All because of a black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you guys
> 
> Tumblr is @biwolfz
> 
> Have a great day and remember to stay safe.

Laurel threw a tennis ball against the living room wall. Something she only did whenever she was worried or bored. In this case, it was both. 

Her roommate, Dinah was on a date. 

There should be nothing wrong with that. The blonde knows that the other canary is more than capable of taking care of herself, but still, something didn't sit right. 

Maybe it had something to do with Laurel having romantic feelings for her best friend. 

The sound of keys dangling from the other side of the door caused Laurel to momentarily forget about the ball she was throwing, which hit her just underneath her eye at full force. 

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed. 

"Not the greeting that I was expecting" Dinah laughed as she closed the door behind her. 

Laurel almost stopped breathing when she saw her roommate's attire. Dinah wore a long black dress that had a V-neck which reached a little above her belly button with a thigh-high slit and thin spaghetti straps. The huge amount of cleavage that was on display made the blonde's head spin. 

"Are you okay?" Dinah walked over to her roommate and placed a concerned hand on her forehead. "You don't look so good" 

The blonde tried not to look at her friend's cleavage, but her eyes eventually betrayed her. 

"I-I'm fine" Laurel cleared her throat. "I just hurt myself that's all" She pulled away from the other woman's touch and went to the freezer. The canary took a small bag of frozen vegetables and put it below her wounded eye. "Tell me about your date" 

"It didn't go so well" Dinah said, taking off her black stilettos, which she had gotten as a gift from Mia on her birthday. "The guy was nice and sweet. He looked like he had it all together" 

"So what's the problem?" 

"I guess, he's..too nice?" The brunette scrunched up her nose. "God, I sound ridiculous. Maybe I'm the problem" She confessed before throwing herself onto the couch. 

"What? No. That's bullshit" Laurel was quick to defend. She sat down next to her roommate and grabbed her chin softly, forcing Dinah to look her in the eyes. "D, you are fucking amazing just the way you are. I can list a dozen things that I love about you off the top of my head" 

"Really?" Dinah asked, her eyes full of disbelief. 

Laurel looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. For her, she was and always will be. She cupped Dinah's cheeks with her hands, holding her gently. It was almost as if the brunette was some fragile creature that Laurel was afraid of hurting. 

"Yes. I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you like. I love the way you play with the rings around your fingers whenever you get nervous. I love how you sometimes get too drunk and start crying about how Jack and Rose didn't end up together. I love how you always speak your mind no matter what. I love you for being by my side, even after all the terrible shit I did to you. I love h-"

The blonde canary got cut off by wet, soft lips being pressed against her own. She was stunned for a moment, but kissed back when her brain processed what was happening. A few seconds passed by before Laurel was on top of the brunette, pinning her against the couch. Dinah hooked her left leg around the other's waist. The sole of her foot rubbed against the back of Laurel's lower leg. The blonde placed her hand on the leg that was around her waist. She dug her short nails into the tan woman's thigh, causing the latter to gasp. Laurel took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. The brunette moaned as she felt the invited tongue explore her mouth. The two canaries had a long lasting and rapid makeout session before air became a necessity and they were forced to pull away from each other. 

Dinah tangled her right hand into short blonde hair while Laurel laid her head in the crook of the other woman's neck. 

"I guess this makes us more than friends huh" The brunette panted out. She smiled when she felt the blonde chuckle against her collarbone. 

Laurel attached her lips onto the pulse on Dinah's neck. She took a chunk of her skin into her mouth and bit on it hard like a vicious wild animal. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain turn into pleasure, which was sent straight to her core. Laurel used the tip of her tongue to ease the pain she caused on her roommate's neck. Without warning, she pressed her knee against Dinah's core causing her to gasp aloud. She applied more pressure against it, driving her roommate crazy. 

The blonde canary licked the antihelix of the brunette's ear with her tongue. "Are you sure that you want this?" She whispered seductively. 

"Yes" Dinah answered without giving it a second thought. "I want this. I want you" 

"Let's take this upstairs" 

In a matter of time, Dinah's gown was on her bedroom floor, along with her underwear. The other canary took off her own clothes shortly after. 

Laurel had Dinah on top of her, straddling her waist as the two kissed passionately. She sat up straight, causing her partner to do the same. Both of their erect nipples rubbed against each other, making them more aroused. Dinah rested both of her hands behind Laurel's neck while the latter used her hands to grip both sides of the tan canary's waist. 

The blonde broke the heated kiss. "It's time to put that tongue of yours to good use" She smirked. 

It didn't take too long for her to get what she wanted. 

Laurel took a fistful of golden brown locks as she felt herself getting closer to her second orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Dinah's head when she came screaming the canary's name. 

Dinah licked the blonde's sweet juices clean off her lips. Laurel grabbed the sides of her face and pulled the curly haired woman towards her for a kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on her roommate. 

The short haired woman was quick and in a split second, she had the brunette underneath her. 

Laurel pulled away from Dinah's lips. "Wait here for a second" She said, getting off the bed. "Don't even think about moving" 

A few seconds passed before Laurel returned. This time with a pair of handcuffs and a vibrator in her hands. 

Dinah raised an eyebrow, which the blonde ignored by straddling her thigh and pinning her hands above her head. 

"Where'd you get the handcuffs?" She asked before she felt the cold steel against her wrists. 

"I stole it" Laurel shrugged. 

She laid on her side when she was done putting the handcuffs on her lover, then she took it as an opportunity to admire the body in front of her. She licked her lips when the thought of marking every inch of Dinah's body came across her mind. 

Laurel gripped Dinah's chin and placed a sweet, long kiss on her lips. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you" She said with dark, lustful eyes. 

Almost an hour had passed and Dinah was exhausted. She came three times already, and the blonde showed no signs of letting her stop anytime soon. Even as her moans got louder and she felt herself getting physically drained, Laurel just smiled and pressed the vibrator harder against her clit.

The blonde canary kept edging and teasing Dinah when she was so close to coming. Laurel knew that she was doing a good job, because the brunette was almost screaming in pleasure while her thighs started twitching before she came.

Laurel smiled down at Dinah, watching as she pulled against the handcuffs before her entire body went slack and she moaned while cumming for the fourth time, her hips bucking wildly as she did so. She reached out, ran her hands through her curly wet hair, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You're doing so good, baby" Laurel said as she turned the vibrator up another setting, laughing as her lover whined loudly while bucking her hips and pulling on the handcuffs that had her bound to the bed. "Aw. Is this too much for you to handle?" She asked while putting a hard, erect nipple between her slender fingers. 

"T-too much. I can't" Dinah panted as her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

"No baby, I think you can take some more" Laurel watched the canary shake her head before she turned the vibrator up to the highest level. 

Dinah let out a silent scream as she arched her back high off the bed. She tried to pull away from the vibrator, but the handcuffs kept her in place. 

Laurel pressed the vibrator harder against Dinah's clit, watching as the tears filling from her eyes started to fall down her cheeks.

"St-stop. Please. I-it's too much" The brunette started begging, feeling another orgasm coming. 

The blonde wiped the tears from her lover's cheeks with the back of her thumb. "One more and then we can stop, okay? Just give me one more"

Dinah shook her head. "Noo. I-I can't" 

"Yes you can baby, I know you can" Laurel said as she started changing the pressure of the vibrator.

Laurel watched as Dinah kept crying. She saw her thighs twitch, so she pushed the vibrator against the brunette's clit as hard as she could. 

Dinah buried her face into her pillow and screamed through her cries, her whole body shaking as she came once again. 

As soon as she started cumming, Laurel pulled the vibrator away from her, turned it off, and tossed it to the side of the bed before running her hands up and down the inside of Dinah's tan thighs.

"Good girl" Laurel praised as she ran her fingers through the other woman's curly hair. 

Dinah nodded, being completely overwhelmed from having multiple orgasms. She laid still and watched while her lover took off the handcuffs on her wrists, lifting both to her lips and kissing all around them.

Laurel laid down with her back against the bed. She wrapped an arm around Dinah when the brunette laid her head on her chest. 

"Who knew you could be such a sadist?" Dinah asked, her breath hot against the blonde's chest. 

Laurel laughed. "Sorry if I pushed you too hard. I can't control myself sometimes" 

"That's okay. It was..a thrilling new experience" 

There was a moment of peaceful silence. Laurel closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Dinah's hair while the other hand laid flat on her stomach. Dinah tangled her legs with Laurel's and traced meaningless patterns on the blonde's arm with the tip of her index fingers. 

Dinah let out a yawn before closing her eyes. As she did so, she stopped her movements on Laurel's arm and rested her hand just below her breast. "I love you" She mumbled, letting sleep take over her. 

Laurel smiled at the words. "I love you too"


End file.
